Dark Beginnings
by Captain Newfie
Summary: Ten years ago Albus made a terrible mistake, he never checked on Harry, now Harry has been found in the same orphanage as Tom Riddle. As a great wandmaker once said we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. The question is what things can we expect?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Beginnings

Dark Beginnings

Chapter the First

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is sitting as his desk enjoying a lemon drop while sorting out all the paperwork necessary for the upcoming school year. Thinks to himself 'Ahh what a year it shall be as well, quite busy I assume with the coming of Harry Potter after all, I bet Minerva is preparing the letters even now.'

In fact Minerva McGonagall was on her way to the Headmasters office with Harry Potter's letter in hand. She stormed the door and slammed the letter down screeching out "What is this??"

Albus gives a chuckle "Well Minerva it would appear to be a school letter, hmm? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes Albus there is, this is Harry Potter's letter, and you told me that he was with his relatives in Privet Drive, when did you move him? Why wasn't I told? I expect a good explanation."

"Whatever are you talking about my dear, Harry Potter is safe and sound at his Aunts where I left him all those years ago."

"Do you mean to tell that in all the years in between when you left him there against my better judgment I might add, you have never not once checked in with him to see how he was developing with those horrid muggles?"

"Well no I didn't they are his only living blood relatives and I'm sure that they would take excellent care of the boy, love him like their own."

"Then explain the address on the letter Albus."

It was only then that Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest wizards of the age looked upon the letter which would so soon place a heavy guilt and fear upon his heart.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Room 7_

_St Mary's Orphanage_

_London_

" My god Minerva, what have I done, I will deliver the letter personally, I fear that I have inadvertently done a terrible thing Harry. I will be back shortly with Mr. Potter."

With agility unseen for his age, Albus leapt from his seat all thoughts of lemon drops forgotten and headed outside the gates of Hogwarts proceeded to turn on his heel to disappear and then reappear on a run down street in London before an orphanage which held Harry Potter within its walls.

He entered unaware of the bright green eyes watching him intently from his old desk. "_I guess there is another like me then __Myrddin_" Hissed out Harry Potter to his pet snake.

"_Well then lets wait and see what he wants with you master, do not mention me young wizard." _Flicked out Harry's only companion as it hid underneath his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Beginnings

Dark Beginnings

Chapter the Second

_You're a Wizard Harry_

Albus Dumbledore entered St. Mary's Orphanage, after changing his brightly colored robes into a smart muggle suit, and preceded to seek out the matron of the establishment in her office he gave a small knock on her door and entered saying "Good evening Madam, how are you on this fine day?"

The elderly plump matron looked out from behind her glasses and smiled 'Ahh, a well dressed fellow, too bad he is far to elderly to successfully adopt a young child that is a pity oh well perhaps he is a new benefactor for the orphanage.' She stood to shake the hand of the older man and said "I am very well, thank you very much, and how about yourself, and how may I help you today? If, indeed I can."

With a twinkle Albus replied "Always good to hear that someone such as yourself who takes care of those who need it most is in good health. As for myself I am very troubled indeed. I do help you can help me with my problem."

"Of course I'll try my best to help sir, my name is Denise by the way and yours?"

"Ahh yes, names, forgive me, I came in quite a panic you see, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of a very prestigious boarding school in Northern Scotland. I'm here today Denise was it?" A slight nod of the Matrons head. "Yes, I am here to try and locate a young man whom parents had arranged for him to attend this institute before their death, our records showed that he was living with some relatives, but when the letters we sent returned unopened we looked into the matter and discovered that he may very well be a young ward of yours."

"Well I can't say this happens very often, but it does I suppose a long lost relative, or some such thing first time in my time it's happened, happened oh about fifty or so years ago I suppose to another young boy, it worked out quite well from what I understand. Well what is the young mans name, and of course I will let you meet him to verify that it is indeed the young man you are looking for, but I can not allow you to take him off of the grounds within substantial proof of your claims."

"That is very understandable my dear, I will bring the proper documents when I learn the truth of the matter. The young mans name is Harry Potter." Albus says as he leans forward in his chair slightly.

'Must be an important school if the Headmaster himself looks so interested, I hope Harry is the one, he deserves something special' Denise gives a wide smile "You are just in luck Headmaster, we do have a Harry Potter here, he was brought to us just last year, the police found him living on the streets, his poor relatives were killed and he just slipped through the cracks I guess."

'Lets see how his twinkle reacts to that! Hmm, strange man I think I'll need quite a bit of proof from him, he seems to eager for one student amongst so many. Perhaps he is just a good Headmaster, or knows the family personally'

Albus quirked an eyebrow up and lost that ever present twinkle and felt his heart sink to somewhere below his shoes "Oh, he has had a troubled life then?"

"Yes he has as far as we can tell, his Aunt, and Uncle murdered when he was four, by a disgruntled fellow employee of his Uncles, something to do about cooking books or something, embezzlement. I'm not quite sure. Poor Harry saw it all while hiding locked in a cupboard under the stairs, they must've tried to hide their boys, I think the other boy was found in the pantry, he was adopted quite some time ago, but Harry ran away from the police as soon as he got the chance. Nobody knows where has been or what he has been doing, but he was found at a gang hideout in London. Pickpocket or something I assume." A sad grimace from the Matron "Breaks my heart to tell these things to those who come to meet boys to adopt, they are interested in him at first give him attention only to say they don't want a hoodlum and take another boy away, it's good they still adopt but it's made poor Harry a bit of hard and cold boy."

'No, no, no, no, please no not like Tom' "How do mean cold and hard my dear?"

"Well he is not interested in playing with the other boys, never was really, keeps to himself, doesn't associate with them at all, not a friend in the world except for the imaginary Myrddin of course. Coming around a corner sometimes you can hear him say the name, lives in his head he does right sad it is."

'At least its not a Tom or Voldemort he talks to, a lot of young people have their imaginary worlds, I myself did dreams of grandeur. The hoodlum gang is troubling though, perhaps wrong place at the wrong time.' The twinkle came back not so bright as before but back none the less "Well then I would very much like to meet young Harry if you do not mind, sounds remarkable to have survived so long on his own"

'Hmm that twinkle is back, he is still interested though that is good for Harry I'll allow a short meeting to get his letter from this Headmaster' "Well come along then Harry is in Room 7, we gave him a room to himself as he isn't social much."

'I guess I'll have to meet this fellow if he is like me, doesn't mean I have to be nice though we'll see what happens that must be them coming down the hall now best look busy'

With those thoughts Harry Potter picked up his adventure novel of wizards and magic. Read and waited for the knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry stood from his old desk marked his page with a bookmark and laid the book on the edge and went to open his door to discover the Matron and the old man in a suit now instead of bright robes. "Hello Matron, sir, is there something you require of me? Or are you just here to waste my time with another bit of false hope?"

"Now, now, Harry this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he is here to talk to you for a bit about a private boarding school in Scotland that your parents arranged for you to go to when you were born, I'll leave you two to it then, I'll be back shortly though."

"Thank you Denise my dear. I'll try and keep it short so he can go to his supper on time."

The matron leaves as Albus hands over the letter in silence. 'It is him indeed so like James, but his mother's yes, and that horrible scar, I wish there was something I could have done for him.'

Now it is Harry's eyebrow quirking upwards. "Well, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's quite a name isn't it, and I say that in a mocking manner, sir."

A smile and a brighter again twinkle "I assure Harry that it is very real, perhaps a demonstration will suffice?"

"Please do Master Houdini" 'Lets see what else this old man can do beside appear and change what he is wearing completely'

Albus took out his wand and said in a clear voice "_Avis"_ Several brightly colored birds flew out of the tip of his wand and then "_Wingardrium Leviosa" _and Harry's book floated up gently and set back down on his desk.

'Well he appears to use a wand that allows for greater control and more direct effect then my magic' "I guess I'm not the only one then, prove yourself to actually be the Headmaster to the Matron and we will discuss this again, until then goodbye" Harry then returned to his desk to pick up the novel again.

"But, Harry I thought we might go and see about getting your school supplies, and perhaps find a family with which you can live with."

"I would be a fool to head off somewhere with a stranger with no identification, and I am quite content here as you can see, Headmaster, my own rooms, three meals a day, a kindly Matron, and after chores, free time to do with what I will."

"But Harry you're a wizard wouldn't you rather live amongst them?"

"I have lived here longer, and when you have your proof I may choose to live in your world if it's possible, if you have orphanages at all, because in case you haven't noticed I live in one and have no money, speaking about money, I cant afford to go to a boarding school, so don't bother coming back no one else does."

"Well I will be back tomorrow morning with the papers you requested, and I will bring you shopping if you wish, and don't worry about money your parents money can't be accessed until your 16 but you have your trust you can live comfortably for your school years on that, I hope you wont spend it all on candies and jokes though." Albus replied with a little chuckle. "Until tomorrow Harry my boy"

"If you say so old man"

With that Albus left thinking still with a heavy mind 'He is not quite what I expected but we can all change, I will still worry, but this place has changed much since Toms days here, one more day can't hurt I hope, but tomorrow he'll be gone from this place. I just can't take that risk, they are too similar.'

_"Well, Myrddin, it would appear there is a whole school for magic that I will go to."_

_"It didn't sound like you were interested, young Harry"_

_"Sounds just like appearances can be deceiving friend, I will go to this school, and I will no longer live in this unremarkable place if I am wealthy as Albus said, we will live this place this world behind, it is beneath us, we will take our place with the wizards"_

_"What if Albus wants you to go to a wizard family?"_

_"I will not, I will survive on my own as I always have, as I always will. The Dursleys did not break me, I broke them."_

Flashback

'Not again, I can't move, I'm locked in the cupboard without food again, I'm bleeding, I wish I could just heal it' All of Harry's thoughts are concentrated on healing himself fixing the arm that Vernon Dursley broke in his latest beating, and to his astonishment it began to mend.

'Well that's new must be going crazy or perhaps its magic, nope crazy from the pain, oh well how about the door.' CLICK 'Well I'm delusional great, well might as well get some crazy imaginary food'

Night after night Harry would sneak out and heal and feed himself, never so much that they would notice though, he was not as malnourished as he would have been without the help of his gift as he came to call it. It went on until his Uncle caught him in the middle of the night "BOY GET OVER HERE NOW I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS"

Harry couldn't live the cupboard for a week because Vernon camped outside. 'I hate them, I hate them all, as soon as I get free I'll find some way to take them down' The idea came when he was cleaning Vernon's safe, he left it open and Harry found the books all the evidence, stole it and ran straight away to leave on the step of his boss.

He was beaten serverly when he made it home because he left without finishing his chores. Once again he was locked in the cupboard, when he heard the shouting.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD STEAL FROM ME LIKE THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT DURSLEY"

He couldn't hear his uncles reply, all he heard was the gun shots, and screams as his so called family died. That night after healing himself he went to sleep from exhaustion with a smile on his face.

End Flashback

_"The streets did not break me, I learned to do what was necessary to live"_

Harry's mind was flooded of memories of running with his gang of hoodlums, robbing, picking pockets, fighting, using his magic to aide him.

"_They caught me on the streets, but I learned, once I learn how to use his wand, then they wont catch me, not if I can help it. Not if I disappear and reappear like him"_

"_Be careful Harry, he is much older and more experienced then you"_

_"Then I'll have to go along with most of what he says for now, that's what I did with the boys and then I was the leader, once I learned what to do I took over, and I'll do it to Albus Dumbledork too."_

_"If you say so Harry"_


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Beginnings

Chapter the Third

_Diagon Alley_

'Gotta keep running, I will not go with them no not again they will not give me to another family like them, they will not give to Aunt Marge, I wont have it. Ahh a bus stop, on I go to where I can get with the amount of money I stole from that Police Officer'

These were thoughts of the small boy running down the street, after fleeing the police building in Little Winging. 'What a stroke of luck a bus is coming right now'

He stood in line and when his turn came he asked, "Excuse me sir where is this bus headed?"

The elderly driver leaned down and said "Well this one is headed for London my lad, for a boy like you rides for fifteen pounds, of course I'll need your parents permission."

"Yes, sir, I'm going to London and that's my grandmother over there." Harry said pointing and waving to an elderly kindly woman, who happened to be a neighbor of the Dursley's who happened to have a fascination with cats, who babysat him sometimes. She waved back, and then hurried off. "You see, she has an important appointment she couldn't miss, something about her hip and first opening in months, can I still ride I have the money."

"Well hop on then lad, I'll take ye word on it."

'Hmm, that worked out quite well didn't it what a stroke of luck Mrs. Figg walked by. Well off to start anew in London then.'

Years later Harry Potter awoke with a start with a squeeze from Myrddin. _"Wake now Harry time to clean yourself, and prepare for Dumbledore."_

_"I'm awake, I'm awake"_

Harry got up from his bed and went to take a shower and dress to get ready for what should promise to be an interesting day.

_"Be sure to wear your best to give an impression young human"_

Albus Dumbledore strolled up to the orphanage feeling a little bit antsy, 'I hope that Harry agrees to come I would hate to have to use heavier handed tactics to get him to attend Hogwarts. But alas he must go'

As soon as he entered he went straight for Matron Denise and handed over a file folder "Good morning Denise I think that you will find that all the papers are in order here, and I'm that if Harry agrees to it that we can go shopping for his school things today is that alright?"

"Well it's all here, with a seal from the board of education, so it's fine by me as long as Harry wants to go he can go, just be back in time for supper or if you eat out lights out is at 8o'clock sharp for the young ones."

"Of course he'll be back in time for his supper."

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry stood and answered the door "Well you've come back and proved yourself to the Matron then have you?"

"Yes Harry my boy I have indeed, now are you ready to go to Diagon Alley and get your school things?"

'Diagon Alley eh, never heard of it, perhaps its an exclusive place, wizards only, I suppose I'll find out soon enough' Harry laughs, "Are you sure the Matron cleared you, I'm sure she didn't your insane there is no such place as Diagon Alley, not here in London I would know I've been all over."

"You would be surprised how much you overlook if you don't already know it's there, well have you got your things?" A nod of the head. "Let us be off then"

"Yes into the wild blue yonder beyond the rainbow I'm sure you bloody loon."

"What was that Harry losing my hearing at my old age."

'Deaf my arse you picked up that whisper, now think fast' "Yes I wonder what, I hope to find out soon." Harry gives a grimace 'Damn it , Dumbles 1 Harry none'

'Ahh thinks fast on his feet that's good, but very sarcastic'

A half hours walk later filled with many questions by Dumbledore and silence from Harry, they arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here we are Harry the Leaky Cauldron one of the entrances into Diagon Alley Wizarding market."

"That's a book store old man, and a shoe shop."

"Ahh, but look in between them Harry what do you see"

'Look in between there is nothing there unless he can make it appear by magic……damn there is the Leaky Cauldron ruddy magic hiding things from me'"Apparently I overlooked the pub sir"

"It only reveals it's self once it is pointed out to someone Harry my boy"

"Nope I musta missed it, that's a right stupid idea to that one, who would be foolish enough to do that, what if everyone died then the next generation doesn't know where to go and then it's a big space that no one can get into."

"I never thought of it like that, hmmm, good point Harry, but I don't see that ever happening though, if everyone died who knew the location then most of the wizards in Britain would be dead and it wouldn't matter anyway"

"The people who aren't wizards could probably use the space for something"

"True, but it'll never happen."

"I still think it's a stupid idea."

Albus sighs, "Well shall we go in then."

'Hmm Albus 1 Harry 1'

Albus quickly steered Harry through the crowd until he noticed a stuttering man with his wrapped in a turban. "Ahh, Professor Quirrell, I'd like to introduce you to one of your future students, this is Harry Potter he is here today to pick up his school things. Harry this is Hogwarts professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Hello Professor, sounds like an interesting subject, who teaches Offence Against the Dark Arts Headmaster?"

"Th-th-there is no offence against the D da dark arts taught at Hog ho Hogwarts Mr. Po-Potter." Said Quirrell with a quirked eyebrow.

'Hmm, he's curious, maybe there is something to learn from this bumbling fool, off the record of course' Harry thought to himself. 'From the frown on Dumbledorks face, I don't think he likes the idea'

"Sorry, Harry my boy best keep those thoughts between us, a lot of the offensive magics have been deemed Dark Arts, by the current Ministry."

"Does that mean you know them Professors?"

"Yes some Harry."

"And they still let you teach? Shouldn't you be classified as a Dark Wizard then?"

"Ahh Politics is a fickle thing Harry, I know them, but I learned them in a time when it ok to study the subject, and there will come a time again when it is socially acceptable to study them once more."

"I see" 'I will learn what I damn well please, and a good offence will beat the best defence if they know not how to return the favour' Smiling "Well then shall we continue you on into your fantastical alley with all the school supplies, hmm, this bores me."

Dumbledore looks down with twinkling eyes, and laughs, "Of course Harry, sorry Professor see you this evening then eh."

"Y-ye-yes"

Harry and Dumbledore continue on through the smoke filled pub to a small area just outside with a rubbish bin, and a brick wall. "Well what's this then?"

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley Harry. Observe." Albus then takes out his wand and taps the correct brick to unveil the entrance to the Wizarding World.

Harry let out a gasp of shock at what had been revealed to him, as the bricks unfolded to reveal the alleyway, and vibrant colors of all the wizard robes. 'Damn I let the old fool hear me in shock, damn damn damn, ahh no matter, it was a discovery about my powers that led to it, magic can be use for more than fighting and teleportation this is both good and ill news, I know nothing of it, yet, it appears to be limitless in its uses, I will discover them all.'

"I must admit I am a little amazed Headmaster, magic has so many uses, will I learn them all at your school." 'I will learn and take everything that you offer Albus before I move to the next as I have always done.'

"Not all Harry my boy, but much. Well on to Gringotts Wizard bank then eh, do try and not stare too much at the goblins."

"Of course."

Albus and Harry proceeded through the Alley with Harry taking in as much as he could with the short amount of time he had, joke shops, clothes shops, potion shops, broom shops, thrift shops, so much to take in that more than one trip would be taken Harry decided.

All too soon they came in front of the banks doors, and Harry scoffed at the warning, 'Someday such things will mean nothing to me.'

Harry and Dumbledore finally came in front of a teller, and Harry looked up startled to see the bizarre creature squinting back. "Key please."

"Of course here is Mr. Potters key and the vault I intend to visit does not need one. You know of which I speak."

"Knashclaw, come and take Mr. Potter to his vault. Griphook, take the headmaster."

"Now Harry , if I am not returned by the time you are wait for me here ok, then we shall shop, for your new school things."

A crisp nod was the headmasters only sign that the boy had heard him at all.

When the Headmaster returned Harry was already come and gone on into the rest of the alley. With a sigh he set out to find him. 'Now where could he have gotten to so quick as that, when I was a young man, I would be at the candy shop the ice cream palour perhaps' no sooner had the thought crossed Albus's mind then he had spied Harry coming out of a second book shop. 'Book shop hmm, shows promise of being well educated then.'

"What have you bought already Harry, a book of the tales of the Mad Muggle that our kind are so fond of?"

"No I asked for the most rare book the shop had, you never know when you wont be able to find them any longer. Get it now even if I don't understand it, so that I will have it for when I can."

"That is very wise, may I ask what the rarest book was?"

"Yes."

"Hahaha well what was it Harry."

"Thought you would never ask, it is called, Dueling Advancements for the modern Hit Wizard by _Arthur "Eagle-Eye" Ratherty._ And Constant Vilgenlence by _"Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody."_ Harry smiled 'If only you knew of the books I have slipped inside them, street life means stealing is a familiar task to me.'

"Excellent books Harry, and Alastor is an very old friend of mine, bit on the paranoid side, but a good enough man."

The rest of the shopping day went by smoothly with no further chances for Harry to discount any more books inside of his sweater.


End file.
